


Dancing in the Rain

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Relationship Problems, Tickling, cheer up tickles, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Wanda and Steve get into a fight when his urge to protect her means he wants her to stand by and do almost nothing on missions. In the process of avoiding him she remembers her childhood. ticklish!wanda, slight Civil War spoiler





	Dancing in the Rain

anon: How about a fic where Steve is really protective of her, and one day he gets too angry at her during a mission because he’s trying to keep her safe, and she doesn’t talk to him after that until he goes to talk to her and cheer her up? 1st request?Lol

_**...** _

“One ahead. Five behind him,” Steve whispers into his comm. “All armed. I only have a few minutes to grab it and get out.”

“Can’t,” Natasha grunts through the comm. “Clint and I are surrounded right now.”

“We’re stuck in the air,” Sam calls, and Steve glances up quickly to see Falcon and the two metal suits fighting from above, Vision trying to help.

Steve curses. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I’ve got it,” Wanda says. “You worry about finishing the mission.”

“ _No_ ,” Steve says coldly. “You stay where you are and stay safe.”

“Steve, I’m safe.” She says firmly. “Go,”

He glances up to see her in the middle of a fight, and he curses before taking off, finishing the mission with anger boiling in his veins. Wanda doesn’t look at him when he walks past her, but once the mission is finished and before she walks in the jet he grabs her arm. “I told you to stand down,” He hisses, blue eyes burning furiously.

Wanda glares back. “I had everything under control, and you were able to complete the mission.”

“That’s not the point,” He snaps angrily. “I gave you that order to protect you.”

“I don’t need to be protected,” He hisses, eyes glowing red. “I am not a child, no matter what you think.”

Steve freezes, the words he yelled at Tony echoing in his head.  _She’s a kid!_

Wanda jerks away. “Maybe you should stop trying to protect me and start letting me help you,” She says coldly, no emotion in her voice. Before he can say anything she walks away, leaving him to stand alone.

…

She made it a week.

A week avoiding any sort of gym. A week bothering FRIDAY every time she wanted to leave her room just to make sure she didn’t run into him. A week of FRIDAY relaying requests from Steve to talk, or see him, or request to come in. All were denied, and she had to change the code every day just because Steve kept getting Tony to give it to him.

Wanda sighs, tugging the long sleeves of Steve’s sweater over her hands as she watches the rain fall outside. When she was younger, she would go out with Pietro, dancing barefoot in the rain while her brother slashed in the puddles. Then her parents died, and it was gone, then their freedom and her own brother.

To feel free again…

“FRIDAY, where’s Steve?” She asks, unable to stop herself.

“Captain Rogers is speaking to Boss,” The AI answers automatically.

Wanda relaxes, rising and stepping into the hallway despite being barefoot and padding down the stairs, trying to be completely soundless as she slips into the courtyard, standing on the cool stone patio. She tilts her head back and smiles, arms out and giggling when raindrops hit her nose, and then he hears it.

“What are you doing out here?” A voice asks quietly, nothing but gentle.

She says nothing for a long moment. “Pretending,” She says finally.

The footsteps come closer. “Pretending what?”

Wanda squeezes her eyes tighter. “Before we lost our parents, we would play in the rain,” She says finally, thinking of Pietro. “I would pretend to be a ballerina and dance in the puddles.” She huffs out a humorless laugh. “After the attack, we were so angry that it became just another thing taken from us. I wanted to pretend I was normal.”

A hand grips her arm, gently turning her until she’s looking into Steve’s eyes. “You will never be normal,” He whispers. “You’re too amazing and beautiful for that.”

She blushes, looking away. “I am average,” She says quietly. “A child who is hoping to become a citizen despite all of the rules and tests.”

“That’s not true,” He whispers, forcing her to look at him. “You’re amazing, Wanda. I never should have said something like that.”

She shrugs slightly. “It is life,” She shivers, and Steve’s scooping her into his arms, carrying her to his private floor and setting her on his bed.

“Let me find you some clothes,” He whispers, digging through his closet and pulling out a black shirt and a pair of boxers. “They might be a little big, but they should be comfortable.” He grabs a towel from the bathroom and a pair of socks, setting them beside her. “I’ll be in the living room when you’re done.” He smiles gently, shutting the door softly behind him.

She quickly changes, shirt swallowing her and covering his boxers. The socks are baggy but warm, so she leaves them, padding into the living room to see Steve making hot chocolate.

He hands it to her carefully, grabbing his own and sitting beside her on the couch and taking a long drink. “I never meant to upset you. I just-” He swallows, starting again. “I’ve lost everyone I care about. I can’t lose you too.”

She softens, setting the cup on the end table and turning to face him. “I should not have gotten so upset with you.” She says, resting a hand on his leg. “You just wanted me to be safe. I should have respected that.”

He shakes his head a little. “No, you were right. Let’s just try not to fight again, and I’ll try not to mess up.” He tugs her closer, kissing her forehead. “Now, I haven’t seen you smile in a while.” He smiles a little, brushing hair from her face.

Wanda giggles, sliding back and recognizing that look. “No”, She says, grinning.

Steve keeps smiling, following her. “No what?” He moves quickly, lightly tickling her sides and crowding her against the arm of the couch.

“Steheheheheve!” Wanda giggles, gripping his hands but unable to move them. “Let me gohohohoho!”

Steve smiles, heart warming at her smile, missing the sight. “Hmm,” He muses, eyes sparking as she crinkles her nose. “Maybe,”

She squirms, knees coming to her chest. “Nohohohoho!” She giggles, trying to shove him back, but of course he doesn’t go anywhere. “Steheheheheve, wahahahahait!”

He pauses, letting her breathe. “Yes?”

She moves, kissing his lips and cupping his face in her hands, and he can’t help but kiss back, melting into her lips. Her legs fall away, and he leans so their chests are touching, hands drawing her closer.

“I love you,” He breathes when they break apart.

She blushes, smiling at him. “I love you too.”


End file.
